A Midgardian's Heart
by Letliveagain
Summary: Loki didn't always hate Midgardian's... infact he loved one.
1. Chapter 1

Loki didn't always hate Midgardian's...

* * *

Asgard's new morning sun shone across the hole of Asgard. It was the festival everyone love, the festival Loki hated. Everyone would bring gifts to the royal family just to get on their good side and usually the gifts were merely things that anyone could have, especially Prince's. Loki was well aware by then that people favored Thor rather than him, which meant Thor usually got more presents. Loki was to be there for the opening ceremony which was held just out of the palace, located on the steps leading up to it. Loki was still only a boy around 11 years old in Midgard terms but half a century in Asgardian terms which was young. His face was still rather chubby but you could easily see the cheekbones beginning to form and his body was getting toner.

Once he was dressed he used his magic to produce a small snake that wrapped around his pinky finger and made it solid gold as a ring of some sort. He would be the first one there, the only one, as per usual. Opening the Palace's doors he barely had enough time to stop himself running over the little bundle that was right at the doorstep. His mouth was wide agape as he picked it up, it was a baby, but that wasn't the strangest thing. Loki could hear it. Her heartbeat. It was slow and dull...it was Midgardian, she had to be for no-one was ever that size in Asgard unless there was a defect. The child's hair was as fair as Thor's and went down just passed her ears and when she suddenly opened her eyes, he saw that they were both different colors. One blue, one green. She was half-Midgardian, half Asgardian, he realised. Panicking for this was something no-one had ever heard of except in stories he ran with the small child in his hands to his mother who was just as shocked as he was.

Little did Loki know that was the start of a very very complicated story.

* * *

**_22Years Later_**

Iris had transformed into a beautiful young woman who rivaled most of Asgard's finest as she had a mixture of mortal and immortal features, she was rather tall and slender but she was also curvy around the waist and bust with an ideal figure, many men had tried confronting her but none had succeeded as she was spending too much time fooling around than getting into royal business. Asgardians classified her as even more importance than the prince's as she had a mortal heart. Long blonde hair was swept into a side pony-tail, matched with one blue and green eye as well as her body...most would say she was the most beautiful they had seen. That's not why Loki liked her company though, albeit he noticed her changes and appearance, but she liked mischief just as much as he did and saw the world the same.

He watched as she pressed her lips to a glass behind her placed on a table, a red liquid was filled into it and he smirked. He was 'hiding' behind a large tall golden vase that was his mother's, which held numerous ever-changing flowers. Muttering a small incantation he watched as the cup slowly transformed into a large, black snake that slithered in her hand,surprisingly enough her soft features only changed to surprise and then affection. She looked up just as he turned the glass back to normal and watched her place it down, she spot him immediately and a soft grin fell to her red-coated lips.

''Just a bit of fun, I assure you. If it was anyone else I wouldn't have even bothered using my magic for them.'' Loki began to say walking around the vase to his beautiful friend. His eyes skimmed along her dress for a moment keeping a smirk on his face, she was wearing a soft green dress that was for the special occasion, his birthday. Iris liked to celebrate more so than any other, though not drunkenly, infact she rather hated getting drunk herself. The green suited her like he always told her.

''I wore the dress for you, of course!'' Iris exclaimed jumping a little in excitement, causing a few to look at her in the room but no-one said a word, they wouldn't dare. She was one of the most treasured things in Asgard, especially to the royal family. Her comment brought a smirk to his lips once again. He had worn his armor as a show of dignity but he'd taken his helmet off, it was annoyingly heavy. His hair was only just passed his ears and combed back, revealing his long strong jaw.

Of course, all of Asgard new of Loki and Iris. They were seen everywhere together and rumors flew quicker than anything about those two, Iris's favourite one was that she was pregnant with Loki's baby and wouldn't be alive in a few months, it was a classic. They had never courted, not really feeling the need two, they never spoke of eachother's love for either of them but it was evident and that was all they needed. Though they rarely expressed it, they would die for each other Loki's only true friend was also his soon-to-be lover.

Loki leaned over her pretending to grab a drink from behind her instead inclining his head to her neck and his lips to her ear.

''Did you ready the horses? This will be something my mother may never forgive us for. You know how she is with these ... parties. '' Loki whispered before leaning back bringing along a half-empty drink in his hands with a wide smirk. Taking a sip he glanced to see her reactions, like her he was never fond of alcohol, he left that to his brother.

''Yes, they're tied to the tree as we speak. Shall we leave now?'' She asked excitedly glancing around to see all of the royals and friends dancing, spotting out Reir she soured crossing her arms over her chest. The fool was dancing with an anonymous blonde girl laughing loudly, his cruel grey eyes flickered to hers for just a moment before returning to the girl's chest.

''Who invited him?'' She asked numbly feeling shivers develop down her back. Glancing up she saw Loki's expression was equally as angry and frustrated as her own, perhaps even more so. He wasn't going to fight him tonight, he had already beaten him up once and that had been enough for the disgusting man to leave Iris alone but after that night he didn't think Reir would ever leave her in a way. Loki leaned down and softly kissed her cheek, smirking against her skin feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

''I'll alert the guards he is here, let them deal with him. Wait for me at the tree, Iris.'' Loki said before slipping into the crowd of twirling Asgardians leaving Iris on her own for the time being.

As Iris walked to the horses she pursed her lips. Many things were happening but she couldn't ruin his birthday, could she? The secret she and his mother had been keeping together was about to slip out soon enough, but she didn't want to hurt him, not Loki. Iris could only remembered him in her childhood, he was the first one who she had spoken to, the first one that took her seriously and he even showed her his books about magic and sorcery which no-one had ever seen. They knew each-other's secrets inside and out. The secret lay on her heart with a heavy weight and she tried to force herself not to throw up.

Seeing her black and white horse brought comfort to her. She had owned him since childhood and had hand-raised him. She rested a hand on his chest hearing his horse heartbeat, she patted his jaw with a soft smile. She froze as she heard the sound of Loki's footsteps.

Loki's footsteps quickened as he saw Iris standing there, her pale hair shimmering with Asgard's moon. He frowned as she stared off the other direction, she was thinking about something important. Sometimes he swore he could hear her mortal heart beat. As a child he was reminded daily how fragile they were and how Midgardians tended to have more emotions than Asgardians.

Loki walked over to his large black horse patting him affectionately.

''We may want to hurry. Reir's swearing is nauseating as it is, I can hear him all the way from the palace doors, perhaps I shall set fire to him for a bit of fun.'' Loki offered looking down with a boyish smirk which sobered into pursed lips as he didn't get the reaction he was looking for. His green eyes watched Iris as her lips slowly formed into a fake grin nodding slowly. He held onto the drink he had in his hand tightly.

''Let us go then, I hope my heart doesn't play up like last time...'' Iris murmured closing her eyes praying to Odin for it not to happen.

''Well you are Midgardian so it is bound to happen.'' Loki said grinning, then looking down at her dress. ''Are you planning to wear that riding? Not that I have any complaints...'' He said Mischievously as he received a glare from his Midgardian girl. She gave him a playful shove and rolled her eyes, which was something no one would dare do to the Prince of Asgard. Loki took a sip of the alcohol he had in his hand and took some more.

''No, Loki, you're going to dress me up.'' Iris said simply, as Loki all but choked on his own drink.

Iris tossed a hand to her forehead dramatically shaking her head. No wonder Sif is always so angry, having to put up with all of them in battle. Sometimes Iris wondered if she would be better of with some Midgardian man.

''I mean with your magic, pervert. Put me in something nice though...last time i asked you to you put me in the ugliest clothes I have ever seen.'' Iris said her round green and blue eyes closing as she cringed at the thought of wearing anything like that again. He had put her in grey and white clothes that wouldn't suit anyone from any realm.

Loki tilted his drink in acknowledgement and let out a small laugh as he recalled it but explained it.

''That was because of all the men around. Odin knows what they were thinking when you asked me to do it.'' Loki sighed irritably, unfortunately Iris attracting strange men from all of Asgard was almost daily and yet somehow she never seemed to notice them.

''Still, we are alone now so change me into something nice. We have to leave soon I can see Reir over there by the way.'' Iris said and that was that.

Loki snapped his fingers and she was wearing a green and black outfit much like Sif wore, with leather boots that were good for riding. Once Iris agreed with it they mounted their horses and road on leaving Loki's own birthday party near the palace and all the Asgardians in it, which was something both of them wanted. Escape was their greatest lust. As they road for a while they fell into a comfortable silence like always, with Iris humming some strange Midgardian song she had somehow heard, Loki knew she asked Heimdall to show her what was happening in her own realm from time to time.

* * *

They soon neared their destination. Which was their own private spot nobody really knew about. It was one of the cliff's of Asgard and it out looked the Bifrost, once they stopped the horses and got off of them Iris ceased her humming and ran childishly to their spot underneath the tree. Her heart swarmed with memories of when she was younger and Loki and herself would stay there for hours, he would have to protect her, obviously, because Midgardian's were more prone to curiousity at least that's what he had read about.

At the spot the only thing they could hear were the light sounds of insects and Heimdall walking near the Bi-frost.

Loki walked closer to Iris and smirked at her. Pulling her into a soft embrace he could definitely hear her strange heartbeat almost breaking out of her chest. They both sat down on the soft ground resting against the large tree's stem. Iris stole a glance at Loki's pinky finger and smiled softly, he still had the magical snake ring he had worn on the day he had found her.

''Perhaps we should take you back, you look cold.'' Loki commented noticing the goosebumps appearing on her arms, another thing was that Midgardian's got colder more easily, that one Odin had warned him about. He felt her hair tickle his shoulder as she shook her head defiantly.

''I don't want to go back and it's your birthday, I'm not going to do that to you.'' Iris said causing Loki to smirk once more and he took her hand in his own and glance down at her wrist. He began rubbing his thumb over it in a strange way and Iris didn't know how to react until she began to feel a strange tingling feeling that was much like Loki's magic, her pulse was right below his thumb. Once he took it away she was breathless and looked at her wrist curiously and her heart almost stopped.

Placed there was Loki's signature imprint, a small green snake with a black outline was permanently imprinted on her skin which contained some of Loki's magic. Loki had only one of these to give and he gave it to her, it was a magic royal's way of basically choosing someone to wed and be Queen or Princess with him. Her mind had so many conflicting emotions she could barely react. This was all wrong and all right. She knew he was watching her carefully to see her reaction but what he got wasn't what he was expecting, sad tears and a grateful small smile.

He frowned in dissapointment and anger praying to Odin she hadn't already been imprinted on by anyone, or had someone in mind. He clenched his fists beside himself and suddenly the air around them got tense.

''Loki it's not what you think...I didn't want to tell you today because it's your birthday but Odin and Frigga personally saw me this morning before the party. They wish me to be courted by another Asgardian, because they know I'm going to die quickly and you'll still be alive for hundreds of years afterwards and I agree I don't want to put you through it, especially because you're a prince. Now I don't know what to say to them when they see this, I'm sorry I'm Midgardian I just...''

She was silenced as Loki stood up and half snarled at her which caught her by immediate surprise as it was loud. She slowly stood up as Loki paced and suddenly spun around to be mere inches from her, she dared look into his green eyes which had suddenly turned desperate and angry, tears formed at the bottom of them that slid out and down his pale cheek. He clenched his teeth to keep from letting out shaky breathes as he glanced at her.

''Please, _don't_ ... just don't, I'm going t-to go speak to father! Please don't.'' Loki was already on his horse and pulling the reigns to ride to the palace and the way his words choked and broke off hit Iris square in the heart like a bucket of ice water.

Glancing down at her wrist she pursed her lips and let out a frustrated cry of desperation into nothingness, because no-body was going to answer, this was exactly what she was afraid of. They had never spoken of it but her mortal self was always going to get in the way of things.

* * *

_**So let me know what you think, please leave a review :)! I'm already writing the next chapter :).**_


	2. Chapter 2

Frigga and Odin were conversing about the attendants at Loki's party when the doors to the large room burst open revealing an angry Loki. He was a flash of green and black and gold as he had stormed infront of Odin, he was almost seething like a feral cat.

All his life, all his damned life something had to go wrong, first he wasn't his oaf of a brother, he wasn't as muscly and manly and careless and was never the favored brother, then Frigga and Odin were wary of his magic studies, he had never had many friends or anyone to speak to, he had no one that understood his humor until then and now they weren't allowing him to be with her.

Odin's eyes stared calmly into his son's, though Loki could see the tenseness in the blue pools. He threw his hand to his side in a desperate defeat and shook his head before glaring at his father.

''Why?'' A simple question escaped Loki's lips and briefly he slightly looked behind himself as if to see if Iris was alright, but she wasn't there, a guilt spread over him as he realized he had left her there but Odin's words distracted him.

''Why? What do you mean?'' Odin questioned flicking his eyes to his wife for a millisecond, warily. Loki snarled and bit his lip to keep from swearing profusely though stopped because of his mother being there.

''Don't play games with me.''

''...You know of Iris's mortal state, we have discussed this many times, Loki. It is with a heavy heart I must tell you that my decision is final. There is no way to escape it.'' Odin said in his calm, authoritative voice, his white hair framing the eyepatch. Loki didn't lash out however and found a loophole, as he always did. He wasn't called the God of mischief for nothing.

''What if...what if there were a way to allow her to become mostly Asgardian...a spell?" Loki trailed off, remembering the book he had read a thousand times. That page...It was a horrible spell, something he would have not dreamed of conjuring for her but desperate times call for desperate measures.

''A spell...I would accept it, but I will not wait Loki. I know how you are with these things. Iris is precious to all of our hearts but you must do it quickly.'' Odin ordered licking his lips, most Asgardians would be intimidated by his presence alone but not Loki, he had never truly been frightened of him, wary yes, but not frightened.

Loki took a step back wondering just how much time he did need. Chewing it over he decided.

''Six months in Midgardian terms.'' Loki said flatly, he still was angry at his father's plan for Iris.

Loki earned a simple nod and a warm smile from his mother before the doors burst open once again and this time it wasn't anger that visited them, it was worry. As soon as Loki saw her he was already running towards her. She was tangled in a Guard's arms, her skin was a strange purple-white color with goosebumps all over, her long blonde hair was tipping off of her head and down to the man's thigh. Her head slightly turned towards Loki and her blue and green eyes widened briefly before the Guard handed her to Loki and Iris hung onto Loki's tall frame for dear life, finding comfort in his chest.

''She was wondering around aimlessly, my Lord, her horse apparently was cut loose by someone, it was too cold for her outside, I brought her here as soon as possible.'' The Guard explained to Loki with instinct anything to do with her was to do with the Prince. Loki nodded a thanks before returning his stare to the top of Iris's head, wincing as she heard a whimper escape her throat.

Guilt flooded his entire body as he held her body against his before picking her up so her legs dangled over his arm and her head was placed gently to his chest, she had said his heartbeat calmed her, her heartbeat always startled him. A Midgardian's heartbeat was strange, so slow and irregular. As he took her to his own room he pondered how he would tell her about the spell. It was horribly dangerous and strange. He felt like a witch now, not a sorcerer.

He had opened his door and shut it, laying her softly on the bed and wrapping the blankets tightly around her so no inch of skin besides her face was making contact with the room's temperature. He prayed to Odin she was alright. He watched for a few moments later until she allowed her head to loll onto the pillow and drift asleep. He watched her chest move up and down underneath the covers until he was sure she was breathing normally.

Loki stood there, realizing he didn't have a real reason or excuse to be watching anymore but he couldn't tear himself away from her. She looked peaceful. He almost had the nerve to lay down beside her but he refused to allow himself, he had more important matters to attend.

Searching throughout his room, his bookshelf he knew didn't contain the book. That was too vulnerable. He remembered placing it underneath his bed's mattress, he was meaning to return it to a safer place but had forgotten to as the party for his birthday had come up over dinner with his family and Iris. Glancing over at Iris's sleeping form he pursed his lips and gently lifted it finding the familiar brown old binding of the book and pulling it out settling himself in the chair beside the bed.

The book was as familiar as ever, the cover was blank and looked rather dull. He opened it to see the expensive paper it had been made with and the letters printed onto it.

_Midgardian to Asgardian..._

He looked at the page carefully running a slender finger over his bottom lip as he read on.

_An Asgardians heart_

_A bullsnipe's horn_

_Blood from the Midgardian's body (pure** &** unpure) _

He paused. Pursing his lips and leaning back slightly he thought about it. She was still pure, of course, but unpure meant he would need her to have lost her pureness by then, how could he ask that of her? It sounded strange and tasted wrong in his mouth as he silently murmured the question. Ah, the joys of being royal.

He heard her breathing get louder and he glanced up just quick enough to be faced to face with her, a small smile had placed its way onto her lips and her big different colored eyes stared at him from behind the book's top. Quickly he snapped it shut and held it in his hand looking up at Iris warily.

''What have you got there?'' She asked with the same grin, all else had seemed to be forgotten, like the way he had left her on her lonesome. As she leaned forward Loki pulled the book back with his long arm so she couldn't reach it.

''Ah, ah, ah.'' He chastisised smirking slightly leaning in to her, drowning in her eyes. He looked rather catlike when he did that because of his slender form and his chiseled jaw.

They could both hear eachothers breathing and feel it on their skin, it was still dark though early in the morning and was just light enough to see eachother's eyes. There were no other sounds as not even the servants were awake yet, Asgard was quiet yet the room was loud enough for them. Loki noticed the pink spread across her cheeks and blinked, smirking slightly before leaning back with a grin.

Iris licked her lips looking anywhere but the bed, she still had some Midgardian instincts. Which reminded her.

''Do you think Odin will let me visit Midgard again this year?'' Iris asked out of the blue causing Loki to almost drop the book in his hand, why would she want to go back to that boring place? Well...not boring, he reasoned. He didn't like her going there, the truth was since they were young he worried she would one day choose to join her true realm. Last time she had been there she was almost killed by vehicles and had almost all of the Midgardian males eye's on her. That was around half a century ago however, but Iris didn't care, she wanted to go back there for some reason.

''Perhaps, but with everything happening I doubt it. Maybe once Thor is crowned king then...'' Loki trailed off shaking his head until Iris moved forward quickly with a scowl on her face.

''You mustn't forget Loki you're in the running for the crown too, idiot.'' Iris said having the urge to hit him on the head with his book, she sat on the bed staring at him as he moved over to settle himself beside her, the mattress depressing underneath the weight.

Loki half-turned to her with a smile that was only meant for her, his green eyes looked at her ankles and back up to her face, such beauty.

''Yes, well, somehow we both know it won't be me. Thor is obviously more suitable for i-mphh.''

Just like that Iris had pushed him onto his back hovering over him, his head rested on the bed as he looked at her in shock. Her long blonde hair was tangled into curls around her face setting out her large eyes. Loki's eyes were wider than ever and he hesitated to move.

''You'll always be my King Loki.'' Iris said giggling the sweet little song she had and then leant down and kissed him softly onto his nose as he sat up allowing her to sit on his lap lazily, his arms embraced her and his lips twitched into a grin, all thoughts of Thor becoming King were gone, as were just about any others. They stayed like that for hours, neither of them thinking clearly about anything in particular until they both decided to lay down, the events before-hand had tired them both into exhaustion with Loki worrying about the spell and her being worn out from walking all that way they turned to eachother and Iris fell asleep on his pillow.

Glancing at her he pursed his lips.

_''You'll always be my King Loki.''_

Would she always think that?

* * *

The light pierced the room and Iris woke up from it, she wasn't a light sleeper infact she was a very deep sleeper but she had slept before and needed to get to her room. Glancing beside herself she saw the back of Loki's head and the black locks falling in different places. Smiling and slipping out of the bed she opened the door and left him walking silently to her own bedroom which was on the floor above though those stairs never were a welcome to her.

Seeing the stairs made her head whirl and she sighed. Placing her hand on the rail she descended up them and mulled over things. Why couldn't she have been born Asgardian, it would have fixed all of this mess, everything seemed like a greater climb to her compared to Loki and the others, her heart was always playing up unlike their perfect healthy ones, her legs always hurt when they had only just seemed to start their training and her mind and body was exhausted after a whole day of training or walking around Asgard. She_ hated_ it. If she wasn't Midgardian she could have been like Sif, the beautiful black haired girl who could fight better than any Asgardian man, Iris could have gone off to battles with Loki and Thor instead of worry about them alongside Frigga anxiously awaiting their return like some fragile thing, she didn't_ want_ to be herself.

Making it to her room, she slipped in. Today was a training day for her and more importantly Loki, the Warrior's three, Thor and Sif. Despite being herself she liked to train and watch the others regardless of what she felt, they looked amazing even when they_ trained, _sometimes the thought of Loki in battle excited her but not enough for the fear to go away.

Choosing an outfit for it she went to her bathroom splashing water on her face. She looked slightly tired. She'd never liked her appearance though everybody said they were jealous of her she couldn't see it, she was so _plain_ compared to Sif or any other Asgardian in her eyes.

As if on que Sif knocked on her door and opened without her approval. Iris was greeted with black hair and creamy skin, a small smile was on Sif's perfect lips and she tilted her head.

''Are you ready?''

''Yes, did you hear about Reir?'' Iris asked as they departed her room to the training platform on the outskirts of Asgard, as usual the two gossiped out of the palace and into the streets, all the while Iris could feel eyes on her.

* * *

_**Thanks for follows and reviews, please review this chapter :)!**_


End file.
